Domino's Most Wanted
by RedRosePetal
Summary: If the puzzle falls into the wrong hands it could be mean disaster. But what happens when a distant descendant of Ancient Egypt's Most Wanted, the infamous Thief King, gets his hands on the puzzle and he, himself, is Domino's Most Wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there. Guess who's back! Me! Yes! ... I missed you guys!... :P

Anyway, moving away from my randomness. I am back with Domino's Most Wanted. Jeez, that takes a lot to say... I'll just call it DWM.. ANWAY! I'm waffling again!

I hope you enjoy.. it's different from my others.. well that's the plan.

Oh, this one is not attached to a certain series but I would place it between series 4-5? ...Or3-4? I DON'T KNOW! D: ... Let's go for 4-5... But like I said it's not attached to a series and well.. you'll work out the rest. I hope.

So:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 1**

A blanket of darkness hung over Domino City, the only light sources were street lamps dotted around the town. But these light sources would do little to revile the hooded group, a group of seven, standing a few metres from their target. The target. An old long abandoned bungalow. The outer walls had once been a beautiful shade of green, but now the paint had lost its colour and turned black. Only a few hints of green showed the original colour. The windows were clogged up with dirt making it impossible to see in or out for that matter. It was perfect. This neighbourhood had gone derelict a long time ago as new and improved houses had drawn the once residents away to other neighbourhood with the convenience of being closer to the shops.

One of the group, a broad muscular man stepped forwards taking in the bungalow.

"Looks quite big but is it secure boss?"

The boss, a tall slender man replied, "Yes. A few locks on the windows and door is all we need."

The others murmured their agreement. They followed the boss to the front door where, with expect skills, they broke the ancient lock and stepped inside. Inside the bungalow was, as promised, big. With only one bedroom and bathroom as perhaps an inconvenience but they would manage. With a few old sofas and armchairs, they would manage.

The broad man spoke again, "You were right boss, this is a good place for a base."

The other members were in agreement, their boss had delivered again. The six other members were all loyal to their boss who was the most notorious man in Domino. He was Domino's Most Wanted and to date he had never been caught. He never would be.

The boss pulled off his hood and turned to the others;

"I never disappoint boys. Right, let's get to work."

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day and students started filing out of the school beginning the journey to their homes. It had been a quite smooth procedure until a blond male came bolting out of the school shoving several students out of the way. Once clear of the school gates, Joey took in a deep breath and sighed in relief. A matter of seconds later his three friends appeared.

"Can you smell it guys?" Joey said.

"Smell what Joey?" Tea asked, confused.

"There's a smell in the air." Joey continued.

"If you've dropped a stink bomb, I'd rather not smell it." Tristan commented, waving his hand in front of him in an attempt to prevent a smell coming towards him.

"No! Not that. I mean the smell of freedom. We are free from school" Joey declared.

"Yeah for about twelve hours." Tea interjected.

"But still!"

The group began to walk home, chatting away about things that only teenagers talk about. That was until Tea changed the topic.

"So, have you guys heard of Domino's Most Wanted."

"Who hasn't Tea," Tristan scoffed, "He's the most wanted man. He's never been caught by the police and never will be. He's everywhere and nowhere at once."

"He will get caught though, all the bad guys do in the end." Tea insisted.

"Not always Tea." Yugi pointed out, "There are some guys like him that never get caught."

"But he will right? I mean his next target could be one of our homes." Tea said, anxiously.

"I highly doubt he'll come for any of us Tea." Joey remarked, "There's nothing that any of us have which would be of value to him."

With this Yugi parted from the others as the game shop appeared. Once inside he made his way to his room and started his mountain of homework. He hadn't got very far through it when a buzzing was coming from in his brain. Yugi sighed and tried to continued but this buzzing was getting annoying.

"Pharaoh. Stop thinking. I'm trying to think here!"

Yugi felt a slight decrease in the buzzing as his message to the occupant of his Millennium Puzzle was received. The buzzing was always a sign that the Pharaoh was doing some intense thinking. But after a slight decrease in the buzzing it came back again. Groaning in frustration Yugi threw his pen down;

"Alright Pharaoh, what is it?"

The transparent Pharaoh appeared, sitting on the bed.

"I was just thinking about that man you mentioned. The most wanted man?"

Yugi sighed, "Not you as well. Look Pharaoh there is nothing to worry about he's just-"

"I'm not worried, I was just trying to think of a way to stop him." The Pharaoh interjected.

"There's nothing we can do, it not our place to."

The Pharaoh gazed at Yugi for a moment. Perhaps this was something he would have to just forget about, but that would be hard. He didn't have that much to do so he spent his time worrying about things that Yugi said he shouldn't. Coming to the conclusion that he shouldn't do anything he relaxed and watched Yugi complete his homework.

* * *

It was dark once more and the gang were gazing up at their new target. There were two members of the gang that weren't convinced that this place would give them good loot but their boss had told them there was good loot so they would go with it. The way this once was designed was there was a shop with a two-story house attached to it. Going with the plan the muscular man accompanied the boss to the side of the house where they used the drain pipe and the window to climb on to the roof of the shop.

"Kame Game Shop?" The muscular man whispered, "What kind of name is that?"

The boss merely shrugged and moved to the window in front of him. Gazing inside the window he saw a boy fast asleep not facing the window, perfect. Using his skills which thus far had never failed him and they didn't today. There was a gentle click and he pushed open the window. Climbing through the window he carefully got to the ground without making any sound at all. The muscular man followed suit. The boss looked round the room as he slowly walked to the door while the muscular man was looking at something.

"Jamie. Come away." The boss hissed.

The muscular man, Jamie, turned and walked through the door but the boss was caught by what he had been looking at. A golden pyramid shaped object, it looked like a sort of necklace. The boss could hear the others coming in, he knew he needed to go. Picking up the pyramid, he placed it in the bag he had and went to join the others.

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning, something was different. The link he had with the Pharaoh seemed to be weak, in fact he couldn't feel his presence at all. He sat bolt upright and looked on the table where he had left the puzzle the night before. It wasn't there and the window was ajar, but he'd shut and locked that window. Fear crept into his veins, jumping out of bed and racing down the stairs he found the living room in a state. The television was gone, so was the music player and some of the valuable objects, like the small statue Yugi's estranged father had given him all those years ago.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called.

He ran round the house looking for Grandpa, he eventually found him in the game shop. Yugi drew level and looked at what Grandpa was looking at. The till was empty, all the money was gone and the draw barely hanging on. The was a note on the table. Picking it up Yugi read what it said;

"_Pleasure doing business with you, _

_DMW_"

X

* * *

X

Phew.

Yeah I put an Assassin's Creed reference in but that was just to show how sneaky this guy is.

Please Review, you thoughts on this would be much appreciated.

:O! I spelt appreciated right on my first attempt! I am way too proud of myself right now XD!

OK, I shall try and update soon!

I hope you enjoyed and Follow Me on Facebook!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my Reviewers: **SerenePanic, Aqua girl 007, Atem-Fan4eva**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Two**

"DMW. That's definitely him, Sergeant."

"Yes, that's him. But what was the motive behind this." the Sergeant said, examining the note. "What other places have been targeted?"

"It's been mostly houses owned by high earners and some large businesses."

The Sergeant frowned examining both the note and the photographs of the Kame Game Shop. The Kame Game Shop was not a large business but saying that it was loved by many locals and is home to the 'King of Games'.. perhaps that might of had something to do with it being targeted. The Sergeant looked up at the young boy and elderly man before him.

"Don't worry Mr Moto, we will try to get your possessions back." The Sergeant said.

"How soon though!" Yugi asked, "They took my puzzle pendant and I need that back."

"I know you are desperate for your processions back but this guy is almost impossible to track down. It may take some time."

Yugi put his head in his hands. He couldn't feel the presence of the Pharaoh at all and that scared him. He'd be connected to the Pharaoh for so long now that not feeling that comforting presence scared him. There was also that if the Puzzle fell into the wrong hands then something terrible could happen.. and it was his fault. If he had spelt with the puzzle by his head like normal then perhaps this would not have happened.

* * *

A long way across the city in a derelict neighbourhood, Domino's Most Wanted and his gang were marvelling in their collection. Jamie, the muscular man, placed a CD into their new music player. A matter of moments later some sort of country music came on.

"Whoa? What! They listen to this?" Another member said.

Jamie was quick to take the disc out and snap it, discarding the pieces on the ground. The group looked through their loot, the boss emerged from his room.

"Boss!" Jamie called, "Look at all the trash music they have."

The boss nodded, "Where's the gold necklace thing?"

The youngest member of the group dug around in the bag and handed the half broken necklace to him.

"Where are the other pieces?"

The other man dung around in bag and found the other pieces, and handed them to the boss. The boss then turned to go back into his room.

"Aiden?" Jamie called.

The boss, Aiden, turned round; "I'm going to fix it and then sell it."

The Gang members nodded in approval and Aiden walked back into his room. Sitting on the chair by the makeshift desk. He began to examine to pieces, all were different shapes. How he would fit the pieces back together.. he honestly did not know.

* * *

"Yugi, I'm sure the puzzle will be returned to you soon." Joey said.

"It's not just the fact that I failed in my duty as the puzzle's keeper but it's the Pharaoh." Yugi stated, his face in his hands.

"What about him?"

"It just, that he hates it in there and he talks to me a lot to pass the time. If the puzzle is broken then he's floating in the void as he calls it and that scares him."

Joey regarded Yugi, he'd never really realised how close the Pharaoh and Yugi were. He knew that Yugi had no siblings so Yugi must think of the Pharaoh as a brother and he was gone. Joey had to think about if his sister was gone.. he'd probably be feeling the same as Yugi.

"Don't worry, the police will find him."

* * *

The rest of the group had gone to bed hours ago but Aiden was still up with the necklace thing. He and nearly half of the pieces had been fitted in. He was not sure why he was fascinated by this thing but he was and he was determined to finish it. No matter how long that took. They had a few days at least before they'd go out again. That was the way they worked, once that had stolen from one place then they would lie for a couple of days and it would throw off the police. It could be how they had evaded capture for so long.

Click. Another piece fitted in. He was close to finishing this thing, then he would be able to sell it.. or maybe they'd kept it like perhaps a trophy of how far they'd come. Aiden regarded the necklace, it seem to have a certain aura about it. Something about that aura made Aiden want to keep it, perhaps they would gain something from it. He yawned and picked up another piece regarded the shape of it. He then looked at the necklace trying to work out where would fit. This might take a while.

* * *

"Is the boss still with that necklace thing?"

"Yeap. He's been with it for days now." Jamie replied, kicking a stay beer can, "He doesn't let it go."

"But it is only a necklace then why is he so preoccupied?"

"Who knows but he's the boss and he knows what he is doing." Jamie said.

There was silence as the group either watched the TV they'd stolen or drank beer. Before a dark haired man spoke;

"You know what I want to do?"

Jamie looked at the man, "What?"

"Rob a bank!"

"Really Daniel? I know we are really good at this but that might be pushing our luck."

Daniel just grinned while the others rolled their eyes.

* * *

It had taken him days but finally, he'd done it. There was only one piece to go. A sly smile worked it's just onto his face as he inserted the last piece. The necklace suddenly glowed brightly, so bright that Aiden dropped the necklace to the ground. As the glow intensified there was a odd sensation in the back of his mind. He could feel the presence of someone else in his mind. But how was that possible? Another mind? How! The glowing had stopped. Aiden looked at something or rather someone who appeared transparent. A boy perhaps only seventeen, the boy turned round.

"Oh. Well this is ... interesting?" Aiden said.

X

* * *

X

Dun dundun...

I really do hope that this worked... I really do.

You guys thought DMW was Bakura.. NOPE! But he is involved.. somewhere..loosely.. well you will see...

OK. So yes I do know that it took Yugi years to construct the puzzle. But Aiden is a quick learner and picks things up very quickly. And when Yugi got the puzzle he was young so it would take him a while but Aiden is in his early 20s.

Please review because I really want to know if this is working.

Thanks for reading and I shall see you soon.

Follow me on Facebook! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my Reviewers: **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, IrisCode**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 3**

The boy folded his arms and observed the man in front of him.

"You are not the owner of the Puzzle."

"And you a boy stuck in a necklace." Aiden said, eyeing the boy.

The boy just stared at him, not changing his expression or the intensity of the gaze.

"Return the Puzzle to its rightful owner. You are not able to control the power within."

As soon as he's said that the Pharaoh kicked himself, he should not let on the puzzle's abilities.

"Power? Oh, you mean the power of the Shadow Realm." Aiden said, his eyes wide with the realisation.

The Pharaoh's eyes widened this time; "How do you know that?"

"I'm a fast leaner _and_ it seems that you are thinking about that.."

"I don't understand."

"Like I said I'm a fast learner. All I did was creep into your mind, blame yourself you left the door open."

The Pharaoh regarded the person in front of him. He was indeed a fast leaner but as far as he was aware this man had no knowledge of the secrets behind the Millennium Items. He would have to lock all the information he knew away to make sure that this man never got hold of the information.

/_Too late./_

The Pharaoh looked up at the man. He had a wicked grin on his face.

/_You left the door open and I walked through it. I know all about the Millennium Items and that they have dark power._/

"Then you know why you should return the puzzle to its owner. We will not say anything about you."

Aiden shock his head. "No way, now I know what this thing does there is no way I will give it up."

"I will stop you."

"You can't. I've blocked you from doing anything."

The Pharaoh glared at Aiden, "You don't know how to do that."

"Fast Learner."

Aiden walked away, moving to a table where there was a open map. He studied the map, there were red crosses on the places where they had already been. He then looked at his hand, a faint purple glow was emitted, showing that he had the power of the shadows. A grin spread across his face and he walked out of the room.

In the other room, the rest of the gang where still looking through the music they had stolen. The music player was blasting out the tune while the boys were dancing. Aiden just watched amused for a moment.

"_I'm gonna pop some tags, Only got twenty dollars in my pocket, I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up, This is -_" The CD sang out before it was shut off by the Boss.

"Boys!" Aiden called, having obviously had enough of the dancing.

The other gang members stopped and looked round.

"We're going to rob another rich house. But this time we have power on our side."

"Power? What are you talking about Aiden?" Jamie asked.

"This." He held out his hand and the purple glow appeared, "This power came from the necklace we nicked from that Game Shop."

The other gang members gazed at the purple glow on the boss's hand, they weren't sure whether they believed him or not.

"And the source of this power comes from this guy." Aiden continued.

The pendant began to glow and the other gang members looked on in awe as the outline of a teenage boy came into sight.

"So... let me get this straight. There's a boy stuck in a necklace." Jamie said.

Aiden nodded.

"That's.. messed up."

"That it is," Aiden replied, moving further into the room, "It is messed up but it gives us power to take anything we want. With this we don't have to worry about the coppers coming for us."

The gang slowly came round to this idea. They were loyal to the boss so would follow him, but they couldn't deny that they were not convinced that all they had just heard was true. It did seem true, they had seen it for themselves but if this robbery was a success then perhaps they would believe their boss.

* * *

The Pharaoh gazed at the man, who was collecting things that the Pharaoh could not see. He did not understand how this man had been able to solve the puzzle when fate had brought the puzzle to Yugi. _Yugi._ How had this all happened? Yugi was the protector of the puzzle and he's let it fall into the wrong hands. No. No. It wasn't Yugi's fault, it was his. He should have reacted when the puzzle was taken, but he'd never noticed it. Maybe the fact that he hadn't noticed it was because the puzzle had been broken seconds later which had thrust him back into the void. It was all his fault. But maybe there was a way to fix this, maybe if he went into his soul room there would be a way to connect to Yugi. No, that wasn't possible anymore. Yugi had been separated from the puzzle when it had broken and now that this guy had fixed it everything had gone to him. The Pharaoh glared at the man. That man had fixed the puzzle meaning he was the vessel. The only reason the Pharaoh was in existence at the moment was because that man was supporting him. The Pharaoh's mind began to race, trying to find a way to get the puzzle back to Yugi. There was no way they could mind shuffle as the man was not a descendant of the Pharaoh so it was not possible for that to happen*. The only way must be to break the connect in the puzzle. There was only one problem. The Pharaoh was unable to get in as the man had blocked his access. How did he know how to do all this.

"I keep telling you. I'm a fast learner." Aiden said, turning to face the Pharaoh.

"Let me back into the puzzle." The Pharaoh retorted, folding his arms.

"No. Not until you join us. Once when you agree to join us and don't try and pretend that you will." He tapped his head, "I will know when you've changed your mind."

* * *

It was dark and barely any lights anywhere. The gang gazed up at the house. This house was perhaps home to the second richest family in the city. There was high quality loot here. If the boss's new power was real then this would be a success. The boss moved close to the door and held out his hand. The purple glow appeared and tiny purple tentacles raced to the door and into the lock. There was a tiny click and the door opened, slightly. Aiden smirked at the Pharaoh who was standing a few metres away before moving inside.

X

* * *

X

Coppers - You guys most likely know what that means but incase you don't it British slang for police.. you know because I'm British ^.^

Ha! Yes I did put Thrift Shop lyrics in ... it was the song I was listening to at the time XD .. hehe Yugi listens to Thrift Shop XD

*Yeah... I was trying to fill in a plot hole. Aiden is the Pharaoh's host but it would make this story way to short if there was the opinion for the Pharaoh to mind shuffle and go to Yugi. Plus, Aiden and the Pharaoh don't look alike which would be odd. So I hope that worked.

Right, so I am really trying hard with this as it seems to be more difficult then I first anticipated that or I just haven't got the motivation for anything right now XD

So please review my friends :)

I thank you for reading and I shall see you soooon!

Follow me on Facebook!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my Reviewers: **SerenePanic, Aqua girl 007 , Atem-Fan4eva, Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange, IrisCode**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 4**

Yugi marched up the steps of the police station and hurried inside. At the reception he rang the bell and waited impatiently. After what was in reality a two minute wait, which for Yugi felt more like a twenty minute wait, the Sergeant appeared.

"Yugi? How can I help?"

"Have you found him yet?"

The Sergeant sighed, "No. We are doing all we can but we don't even know what this guy looks like."

"But, you have to have more clues. I mean he broke into another house last week."

"Yes, but Yugi we are still working on that. I know how desperate for your things back but this guy is hard to catch. Give us time."

Yugi sighed and walked out. It had been maybe two weeks since he'd lost the puzzle to this gang and it was driving him mad. He'd tried to contact the Pharaoh but there was no response, they were obviously too far apart and being without the puzzle may have damaged the link in some way. Kicking a stray can he weighed up his options, debating what to do. Without really concentrating on where he feet where taking him, he ended up on the pier. Looking out over the ocean, observing how it sparkled as the sun was reflected off it.

"Penny for your thoughts, Yug." Joey said, approaching from behind.

"Where did you come from?" Yugi asked, turning to face him.

Joey shrugged, "I fancied a walk, anyway what's up?"

"I'm.. I'm just getting frustrated with the police."

"Why? Because they haven't found that dude that nicked the puzzle yet."

Yugi nodded, "I think I should just go out and look for them myself. Maybe, I'll find them."

"No Yugi. These guys are crazy, you can't go after them."

"Why not!" Yugi protested, "It could take years to find them, I don't have years."

"Look Yug, I know you want the puzzle back but you can't go after them. God knows what they would do to you!" Joey stated, firmly.

Yugi seemed to deflate, his shoulders sagged and his gaze returned to the ocean.

"Just be patient Yugi, they will find him."

* * *

Compared to the other houses that they had been to this one definitely took the cake for outdoor lighting. Where all the other houses had been in almost complete darkness, this one was lit up like a Christmas tree. All of the outdoor lights were on, intentionally or accidental they did not know or frankly care. But within a matter of seconds the lights were off, thanks to the power of the Shadows. Aiden looked over to smirk at a very much solid Pharaoh, who was wearing an unreadable expression.

* * *

_Aiden stretched, his arms behind his head and legs resting on a stay box, and regarded the Pharaoh who was still standing before him. The Pharaoh had not moved from this position for many hours now. Aiden knew all about the Pharaoh now, he been exploring inside the Puzzle and so knew everything. Smirking Aiden addressed the Pharaoh;_

_"Does it bug you that I can explore the Puzzle and you're not allowed into it."_

_The Pharaoh just stared at him, he'd decided days ago that he would not say anything to Aiden anymore. It was his silent battle against him, truthfully the Pharaoh knew nothing much would come of it but he would still do it in defiance. Aiden lent forwards studying the Pharaoh._

_"You're still not talking to me." He laughed, "Well ok, if you're not going to talk to me then I'm going to force you." _

_The Pharaoh frowned but said nothing. Smirking still Aiden made the Puzzle glow. The Pharaoh watched intently not sure what was about to happen. Out of nowhere the Pharaoh began to feel like something was stretching him. It grew in intensity but he did not let any but a little bit of strain in his eyes show. It felt like someone was stretching a rubber band but there was only so much that a rubber band could take before it would snap. The Pharaoh experienced the same thing. All of a sudden it happened, the band broke. But in this case it was the Pharaoh. He felt a snap a mental snap. He no longer connected to the Puzzle. Without really knowing it he fell to the ground, his knees ached in protest to the sudden contact with the floor. Wait! His knees were arching but that was not possible. If he was a spirit then how could his knees be aching. The Pharaoh looked at his hand, he was no longer able to see through it. He was not sure whether this was real but there was only one way to find out. Reaching out his hand he placed it on a box. He could feel it, his hand was really against. He was no longer a spirit, no longer connected to the Puzzle, he had a real body, he was fresh and blood now. _

_"H-How?" The Pharaoh asked, "Only people with knowledge of Millennium Items' power would be to do that... I didn't even know that could happen."_

_"Well, as it happens I happen to be descended from a master criminal from the time of the Millennium Items." _

_The Pharaoh frowned out him. _

_"It is quite fitting actually. Domino's Most Wanted is a descendant from the Thief King. My ancestor was the most wanted man in Ancient Egypt."_

_The Pharaoh just looked at him, trying to come to terms with what happened. But he couldn't quite comprehend it. _

* * *

Aiden motioned to Jamie who pushed the Pharaoh to Aiden's side. The Pharaoh made no movement to stop them nor did he change the expression on his face.

"Anything you want to say?" Aiden sneered.

The Pharaoh said nothing.

"Nothing? But we're breaking into your friend's house. What was his name again?"

"Bakura." The Pharaoh mumbled, his face still expressionless.

"Ah yes Bakura. So, you're not going to say anything about that?"

There was a pause. Aiden waited for the Pharaoh to speak, but he did not. Grabbing the Pharaoh by the collar Aiden walked to the door, shoving the Pharaoh in front of him. Reaching the door, Aiden used the shadow magic to unlock the door, without setting the alarms off. Opening the door, they stepped inside. This house was marvellous, the light stone floor and cream walls. As the other members came inside they too had to stop and observe the house for a moment. With the gang members in awe the Pharaoh began to creep towards the stairs in an attempt to wake the occupants. But all of a sudden he'd been tackled to the ground.

"Though you'd be able to sneak off and warn your friend. No." Aiden whispered.

The was the unmistakable sound of duct tape being ripped off. His hands were grabbed and forced behind his back, duct was wrapped around his hands.

"For good measure." Aiden sneered as he placed a piece of duct over the Pharaoh's mouth.

Pulling the Pharaoh back to his feet, Aiden smirked at him before proceeding into the lounge. From there the Pharaoh had no choice but the follow them. With his hands suck behind his back and his mouth taped over there was no way to warn Bakura of the intruders in his house.

Upstairs a spirit felt the disturbance in the house. Taking over the body from his host, whom was fast asleep. Bakura crept to the landing and peered down the stairs. He could see people moving about, but instead of moving to confront the intruders he just watched. He's seen a man with none other than the Millennium Puzzle hanging from someone's neck and this person was defiantly not Yugi. This must be the man who stole the puzzle and it seemed he's solved it. But then he saw the Pharaoh, the tied up. So this man had somehow freed the Pharaoh. This man was.. interesting. Bakura was impressed. He would confront this man about the puzzle, but now was not the time. So he climbed back in the Ryou's bed and released his host from his control.

Whilst Bakura had been observing Aiden, Aiden had been busy collecting valuable objects. Looking over his shoulder he saw the Pharaoh standing a few steps away, watching him.

"You will join us." Aiden said.

The Pharaoh just stared back at him.

X

* * *

X

Ehhhhhhhhhhh... You guys have no idea how much effort it took me to do that... I don't mean that I've lost interest or what not.. I am just be held down by the Lord of Procrastination. Seriously, I've been putting off this and my school work :L But still hey you go! :D

Please Review!

I was going to say something here but I've forgotten XD

...Umm... I guess I shall just say Thanks For Reading!

Follow me on Facebook!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my Reviewers: **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Aqua girl 007, Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 5**

"There has got to be some way of tracking this guy down!"

"But we have looked through everything, he has left no trace. There is no way to find him."

"Find a way."

* * *

Sat in their formbase were four teenagers chatting about anything and everything. Of course, one member of the group's mind was somewhere else, but the others were trying to take his mind off it. But their apparent success was about to be cut off when another friend walked in.

"Hey Ryou!" Tristan called, "We haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah sorry. We had stuff to deal with." Ryou replied, his gaze cast down.

"What stuff?" Joey asked.

"W..well our house was broken into by that most wanted guy."

"What!" Yugi said.

He looked at Ryou, his Millennium Ring was still around his neck. If the same person who had broken into Yugi's house had broken into Ryou's then why did he still have his millennium item. Maybe he was not after the millennium items.

"What did they take?" Tea asked,

Ryou sighed, "Anything and everything."

"Are you sure it was Domino's Most Wanted?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, he left a note and it was signed 'DMW'. It was definitely him."

"But you have your Millennium Item!" Yugi exclaimed, "How come he took mine but not yours!"

Ryou sighed again, "I don't know Yugi. I don't think he knows about the items, it might have just been coincident that he took yours."

Yugi was struggling to understand how his Puzzle was gone but yet Ryou had still his. It was possible that Domino's Most Wanted knew about the puzzle's power which could explain why he had taken it but not the ring. Frustration grew inside Yugi. It just was not fair. It had been four weeks now! He was starting to think that he'd never get the puzzle back. Then the was the Pharaoh. What was happening to the poor Pharaoh? Was he stuck in that void? Or.. Was he no longer in existence? What if Domino's Most Wanted had found a way to destroy the Pharaoh? Yugi bolted from the room. It was all too much. It.. it just was not fair.

* * *

Aiden fiddled with a few wires in the back of the stolen television they'd stolen from Bakura's house a couple of days ago. They had picked up quite a lot of good quality stuff such as the small TV that Aiden was currently working on in his room and the flat screen TV the boys were working on. There was another stereo but much better than the other one they stole. They'd also got a Apple Laptop. So overall it had been a good haul from the Bakura's house. Aiden scratched his head as he got confused over which wire should go were but eventually he worked it out. The TV screen lit up which startled the figure in the corner of the room, who had previously been dozing. The Pharaoh shifted slightly due to his current stiffness, sleeping against a wall was not as comfortable as it might seem. His eyes found the source of what had woken him, the TV flicking through the channels. Aiden was stretched out comfortable on an arm chair while the Pharaoh was left on the cold floor. The Pharaoh was growing tried, he was not been properly feed and wasn't really allowed much sleep. His wrists were still red were the duct tape which had been around them. He would try to escape but with the other guys being sitting in the room where the front door was located it would be impossible.

Aiden seemed to notice that the Pharaoh was awake. He smirked slightly, he was thinking about tormenting him a little later. At that moment the News appeared on the TV and the story being shown was about him.

"_It has been many weeks now since the notorious man known as Domino's Most Wanted made his first appearance and to date he still has the police baffled over him. This man leaves no evidence behind when he breaks into houses except a note. The police have been looking for anything that might lead them to catching this criminal but there is not even a finger print left._"

Aiden laughed, as a reporter continued his story. He looked over to the Pharaoh who was watching the news report with an expressionless face.

"_The police are asking any member of the public who might know anything about this man to bring it to them. Anything that anyone might have will help to catching this mad man._"

"Mad man!" Aiden exclaimed, "How am I mad?"

"You don't seem to care about people's property. You don't care what happens to the people you rob." The Pharaoh said.

Aiden got to his feet and strolled over to the Pharaoh, crouching in front of him.

"Well yes that is true. But that does not make me mad. If anything _you're_ the mad man, you lived in a puzzle... a necklace."

The Pharaoh glared at Aiden,

"The police will catch you."

"Oh really. They have nothing to track me down with. I leave no evidence."

"Then, I will make sure you are caught.

Aiden snorted, "How? You are part of the team. You'd never betray us."

A slight smirked crossed the Pharaoh face, something which Aiden was not sure how to react to. But he was not given a chance to react as a matter of seconds later the Pharaoh's foot connected with his nose. Blood rushed from his nose, Aiden got to his feet holding his nose. He glared at a defiant Pharaoh. Grabbing him by the back of his jacket, Aiden dragged the Pharaoh out of the room. He dumped him in front of the other gang members.

"Boys, do what you wish to him." Aiden said, his voice thick from his bleeding nose.

The others looked from their boss' bleeding nose to the Pharaoh on the floor. They worked out what had happened and knew what they had to do. The Pharaoh put his hands protectively around his head as kicks and punches rained down on him. But his arms were pulled away from his face and a punch to his face followed. He felt his nose start to bleed and his lip split. With a few more kicks his torment was done and he just lay on back staring up at the ceiling.

The boys went back to lolling about, whilst flicking through the channels. There was the occasional prod at Pharaoh, who was still laying on the floor, with their feet if they were in reach but apart from that they just relaxed. Perhaps fifteen minutes later Aiden returned, his bleeding nose having stopped bleeding and a map in hand.

"So boys, now we know what this shadow power does I think we should try to break into bigger and better places."

"Like a bank!" Daniel cried, perhaps too excited.

"Yes. A bank." Aiden said, spread the map on a nearby table, "Domino Bank. I think we would be able to do that successfully."

Daniel punched the air, "Get in there!"

Jamie stood up, "You know if we are going to break in a bank there will be guards. So I'll need to work on my wrestling moves. In fact I'm going to practice one right now, the elbow slam."

Jamie did a slight jump into the air before falling down straight to the ground, his elbow in perfect striking position. His elbow connected with the Pharaoh right under his rib cage. The Pharaoh cried out slightly as all the air in his lungs was forced out. He clutched the affected area and rolled on to his side taking deep breaths, trying to get as much air back into his system.

"That's pretty good Jamie." Aiden said, "You might be doing that a lot on the night."

The other gang members looked over the map and the plan Aiden had come up with while Aiden walked over to the curled up Pharaoh. He lent over him,

"Don't worry Pharaoh you will be there too. Like I said, you are one of us now."

X

* * *

X

And here comes the Pharaoh abuse :P Don't worry he's ok probably a bit dazed but I wouldn't know... ask him not me XD

Please Review my friends :D

I thank you for reading and hope to see you soon.

Follow me on Facebook!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my Reviewers: **SerenePanic, Aqua girl 007, Atem-Fan4eva, Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 6**

The lit up sign for Domino Bank was visible to the gang when they were only half way towards it on the main street. Surely, it would be advisable to turn it off but to them it made no difference, they knew what it was. As they always did the stood outside their target for a couple of minutes as though trying to gain the confidence to actually go through it. They did not need that but yet they stood and observed their target.

"I can't believe we're going to do this." Daniel said, almost bouncing on the spot.

"We will do this if you shut up." Jamie replied, swatting Daniel in the back of the head.

Whilst the others shared a quick giggle their boss had his game face on. With only flick of his wrist the Pharaoh was pushed in front of him.

"Learnt from my mistake last time." Aiden smirked, "I won't let you attempt to ruin this."

Grabbing the Pharaoh's wrists he proceeded to tie them tightly together behind his back. The Pharaoh offered no resistance, he was past that. He was on the verge of giving up and withdrawing into his own mind. He had been here for what felt like too long and he was outnumbered by people who were twice his size, which stopped any hopes of escaping. They hadn't hurt him that much, the few cuts on his face would heal in a matter of days. As for his spirit well it was not broken he was just giving up on his fight back.

Aiden took out the duct tape, which he took with him on every trip now. He tore off a piece and stuck it across the Pharaoh's mouth. He smirked at the Pharaoh before tapping his cheek twice and pushing him away. Another gang member came over and took hold of the Pharaoh as the group moved forwards. They made quick work of the door and thanks to the shadow magic the alarm was silenced before it could even ring and the cameras before they could pick up their presense. Safely inside the bank, the gang began to spread out. The Pharaoh was shoved to the ground, where he just sat on his knees. But before the group could reach the money a security guard came into the room.

"What in gods name are you guys doing here?"

"Get him." Aiden said.

All the of the gang's faces were hidden by ski masks and hoods which meant that if the guard ever got away, which he would not, they would not be discovered. Jamie was the first to reach the guard. As hard as the guard tried he could not quite fight off the man. He was wrestled to the ground where his hands were tied behind his back and he was forced to the ground nearby to the Pharaoh.

"Who are you guys?" The guard asked

There was no response from the gang members, who continued to loot the money. The guard looked to the Pharaoh who was just staring at the ground. The guard took note of the ropes and tape binding him. This boy must know something about these guys.

"Hey." The boy looked up, "Do you know who these guys are?"

The pharaoh looked him, he couldn't speak due to the tape on mouth. His eyes flicked to where Aiden was standing, behind the guard, looking at him. Even with a ski mask on the Pharaoh knew which one Aiden was. Aiden just stared at the Pharaoh until the latter's gaze returned to the ground. But the guard was not giving up, trying to be as discreet as possible he knee shuffled closer to the Pharaoh.

"Are.. is one of these guys Domino's Most Wanted?" He whispered.

The Pharaoh looked up again and met the guard's eyes. Slowly, he nodded but it was a very subtle nod, one used so no one else would be able to see that he'd replied.

The guard's heart dropped. He guessed that these thugs would take him back with them but knowing that one of guys was the most wanted man in the city made it worse. It meant that there he might not be seeing his family for a very long time. His gazed turned back to the boy next to him. By his appearance it seemed he had been with these guys a while now. He had to think of some way get him out of here. There was no way he could let this boy continue to be with these thugs. He then looked at the thugs. They were bagging the cash, preparing to leave.

"Look, you have me now. Leave the boy and take me." The guard called.

A tall, slender man approached them, "No. You will both come with us."

A broad man came behind the guard and force him to his feet. The slender man pulled the Pharaoh to his feet. While the guard resisted to the man, the Pharaoh did not. He had learnt not to resist them.

"He's a boy! Just leave him!" The guard cried, trying to protect the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh looked at the guard, the guard was protecting him. But why? They did not know each other. He was brought out of his thoughts by Aiden pushing him in the direction of the door.

After making sure that they had locked the door to the bank again they set off back in the direction of their base. They're progress was slow and they had to take a more hidden route back as the guard was struggling and trying to escape. But this did not faze them and they arrived back at best with guard, so in their eyes it was a job well done. The guard was pushed inside the house and forced to his knees. The Pharaoh, however, had his bindings cut. With his hands free he was quick but care to pull the tape off his mouth.

"Why have you released him? If you release him, then release me." The guard said, unsure what was going on.

Aiden pulled off his mark, "We know that our friend over there isn't going to go anywhere. He used to try and escape, he doesn't anymore."

Jamie too had pulled off his mask, he looked at the Pharaoh who was about to sit on the floor. Coming up behind him Jamie shoved the Pharaoh hard to the ground. The Pharaoh, out of instinct, put his hands out to save himself. As he hit the ground he felt something tear in his right wrist. Pain exploded in his wrist, he immediately held it close. Carefully, the Pharaoh shuffled over to a wall and lent against it. He cradled his wrist, but as he moved his wrist against him he felt some else tearing as well. The Pharaoh had no medical knowledge but he knew when something wasn't right and something in his wrist defiantly wasn't right.

The guard just stared at the Pharaoh before looking to Jamie,

"Why did you do that? He did nothing."

"Oh." Jamie knelt in front of the guard, "And what are you going to do about it."

"This." The guard smirked and using his head, he whacked Jamie right under his chin.

Jamie fell backwards, holding his chin. He was about to strike back when Aiden stepped in.

"No Jamie. Don't harm him."

Jamie rounded on Aiden, "Why not! When he hit us," Jamie pointed to the Pharaoh, "We hit back, harder."

"Once the video is made then you can retaliate but not just yet."

The guard frowned as Aiden approached him. Aiden knelt in front of him.

"You.. you're Domino's Most Wanted." the guard said.

"Yes. But that is not important right now. We are going to use you for ransom."

* * *

"My name is Paul Johnson. Today, the 11th of May, I was on the night shift at Domino Bank and now I am being held by Domino's Most Wanted. As of yet I have been unharmed but that might change unless the sum of $5,000 is raised before the 20th of this month. Once the money is raised it must be delivered to the middle of Plum Wood."

X

* * *

X

Taaaadaaaa!

I hope that worked...

hehehehe Plum wood.. that is a made up place... sounds yummy though... PLUMS!

Poor Pharaoh. He's ok, we think. :S

Please review my friends :D

Oh, I used American currency because.. well I wasn't sure if 'Yen' would work but if you guys want me to change it to Yen then just drop me a line and I shall change it :D

Thanks for reading!

Follow me on Facebook!

Peace out my friends :D


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my Reviewers: **Aqua girl 007, Atem-Fan4eva, Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange SerenePanic,**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 7**

Lying on the sofa and flicking through the channels was a very depressed Yugi. Five weeks from the break in of his house and he was a mess. What made it worse was that being disconnected from the Pharaoh for this long made him think that the Pharaoh never existed. That scared him, he had known the Pharaoh so long that the Pharaoh was his closest friend and he considered him to be his brother. But now he was gone and there was no sign of him. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't give up on the Pharaoh or come to the conclusion that he longer existed. He couldn't let go of his brother.

The news came on and sighing Yugi left it on, maybe there would be news of the capture of Domino's Most Wanted.

"_The notorious Domino's Most Wanted has stuck again, this his target was Domino Bank where it is reported that a total sum of $8,000 were stolen. But also, there was a report of a missing guard who was reported to have been working that night." _The reporter was saying, "_Police have finally released a ransom video which is believed to be from Domino's most Wanted himself._" The ransom video started playing, "_The demand for ransom is $5,000 but police reports have stated that the sum of money has been added to. $5,000 a day and after 3 days the total is now $15,000._ _The family of the missing guard-" _

Yugi sat bolt upright, he'd been watching the video faintly but something in the background made him sit bolt upright. In the back corner of the video he saw someone who looked very familiar. The person was wearing the same clothes as he was albeit a darker shade. The person also had the same hair as him. It.. it was the Pharaoh. He was sure of that. But the Pharaoh was inside the puzzle, wasn't he? How come he was out of the puzzle, how was that possible? Well, that didn't matter. All the mattered was that it really was the Pharaoh. Yugi looked at the way he was sitting, he was sitting up but curling in on himself. He was also holding his right arm in a protective manner. Something was wrong with the Pharaoh, that much was obvious.

Yugi jumped to his feet and ran down to the game shop.

"Grandpa! Come! Look, you have to see this!"

He was running up the stairs in a moment later. Grandpa came up the stairs;

"Yugi? What is it?"

"Look!"

Grandpa looked and frowned at what Yugi was showing him.

"Yugi? I don't understand?"

"Grandpa! It's the Pharaoh! Look!"

Grandpa looked. There was a person who looked very much like Yugi sitting in the corner of the video. The only other person in the world who had the same hair as Yugi was the Pharaoh. But the spirit of the Pharaoh was inside the Millennium Puzzle, wasn't it? How was this possible? Looking to Yugi, who was looking right back at him.

"Are you sure it is him?"

"I'm sure Grandpa, it's the Pharaoh!"

"Then, go to the police Yugi. They might think that the Pharaoh is him."

"What do I tell them though?"

"Yugi, tell them he's your friend or brother or whatever. If it really is the Pharaoh then we need to make sure that he does not get arrested if the police think he's to blame."

Yugi nodded, turning his gaze back to the television.

* * *

He ran flat out to the police station. Leaping up the steps, two at a time. The police station was a bustle of activity. There were phones ringing and policemen calling out to each other.

"Oh Yugi." The sergeant called, "I'm sorry but we are really busy at the moment looking over this ransom video."

"But the guy in the back of the video. He's my brother."

"What?"

"The guy in the back of the video, he's my brother."

The sergeant motioned to Yugi to follow him. He followed the sergeant into a room which had a single TV in it. The TV was playing footage of the random video, there was another policemen watching the tape. Setting it back to the beginning as it play Yugi pointed to the Pharaoh in the background.

"That's him, my brother."

The sergeant frowned, the boy in the background did look a lot like Yugi.

"Have you got any idea how he got there?"

The answer was yes but of course that would mean disclosing about the millennium items he couldn't disclose that. So he came up with a story in an instant

"My brother has been in Egypt, he was meant to be back a few days ago. But we never heard from him, he doesn't have a phone to contact him on."

"Right, we've had no reports of him but we will do what we can to find both of them."

Yugi nodded. He stayed at the police station for at least an hour while they took details of the Pharaoh from him. He was assured half a dozen times that they would do everything they could to find the Pharaoh as soon as possible. Leaving the police station he was surprised to find his friends waiting outside.

"Yugi! What did they say Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Did they say how soon they were find him?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked at them, "How did you know?"

"Your grandfather called us and told us everything." Tea said.

They made the way to the nearest coffee shop where ordered their preferred drinks. Sitting around a table in the back of the shop, the conversation turned back to the Pharaoh.

"I didn't see the news reports, but did the Pharaoh look ok?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know to be sure. He was holding his arm which suggests maybe something is wrong but I can't be sure."

"I hope he's ok, where ever he is." Tea sighed.

"All we can do is hope." Joey added.

* * *

The sergeant paced up and down the room.

"There must be something that we are missing."

"We've checked everything Sergeant but this guy leaves no trace and even that video has given us nothing to locate him."

"There has to be something." The Sergeant snapped, "They are holding two civilians, one of whom is a boy who is only seventeen."

The sergeant sighed and walked away;

"You're missing something look again."

X

* * *

X

Yeah... this was a short chapter but to be honest we had the Pharaoh and Aiden for the whole of last chapter so we needed a Yugi chapter.. well there is that and I am REALLY excited for the next chapter... :P

Please Review.. I know this is not the normal update day but whatever please still review :P

Although because I have updated today I won't update again until maybe Sunday or next Monday.. Mean I know but otherwise I would update everyday and then story would end quick :(

But yeah,

Thank you for reading and I shall see you next time.

Follow me on Facebook!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my Reviewers: **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 8**

Paul looked over to the boy, who was lying on the floor holding his injured arm close to him. The thugs hadn't hurt the boy as much as they did after the bank robbery, but they still gave him the odd kick every now and again. But Paul could not help but have an overwhelming desire to protect him, he had a son so it could be down to his parental instinct. But the point was, he wanted to protect the boy yet he did not even know his name. The boy wouldn't talk to him or anyone. He just lay there lost in his own thoughts, taking anything that the thugs threw or rather kicked at him.

The Pharaoh was in fact lost in his own thoughts and those thoughts were about the guard, Paul, who had been protecting him. Part of him had a strong desire to repay the man by helping him escape. The other part was thinking about what would happen to him if he did. The Pharaoh raised his gaze and did quick sweep of the room. There was only him and Paul in the room at the moment, all the other gang members were with Aiden in his room. This could be the only chance that guard had to get out of here. Making his decision, the Pharaoh got shakily to his feet and moved over to the guard. He only had one hand which would be of use, his right wrist was black, swollen and incredibly painful when moved.

Using his left hand he began to pull at the knots restraining Paul;

"What are you doing?" Paul asked, quietly.

"I.. I can't let you protect me without returning the favour." Was the quiet response.

Paul could see the boy was struggling, he could also see how the boy was reluctant to use his injured hand.

"You're going to have to use your other hand to find the end of the rope to loosen it."

The Pharaoh looked at him, he was right. Biting his lip against the pain he used his right hand to locate the loose end of the rope and pull it. After a few minutes of agonising pain the ropes were finally free. Paul stood, dropping the rope to the floor and moving to the bolted door.

"You'll... have to be careful." The Pharaoh said, breathing hard through the pain, "Those bolts make... noise."

Paul nodded at him. Slowly and carefully he began to loosen the bolts across the door. It did take quite a while as Paul was trying to make as little noise as possible. While he was pulling at the bolts, the Pharaoh kept glancing to the door where the gang members were. His wrist was on fire he wanted nothing more to curl up in a ball and wait for the pain to go. But he had to make sure that the guard got away, he had to return the favour. There was a creek as Paul opened the door.

"Come on," Paul called, "We have to go."

The Pharaoh shook his head;

"I can't."

"This could be your only chance to get away."

The Pharaoh shook his head. He couldn't leave, Aiden still had the puzzle. Although the Pharaoh wanted nothing more than to run through that door, he couldn't leave the puzzle in the wrong hands.

"Come on. I won't leave without you."

"You have to."

"No please, come on!"

The Pharaoh looked behind him. The door knob was turning,

"Go! Please go!"

Paul just looked at him but when there was a shout of 'Oi!' he turned tail and ran off into the night. He looked behind him as he ran, there were two thugs running after him. The boy had been tackled to the ground by Aiden and Jamie. He wanted to go back, but all he could do now was the run and get the police. He knew where he was. This part of town had been derelict for years, his grandparents had lived here once. But that was not the point. He had to lose these thugs and get to the police.

* * *

He had been running for what felt like hours, but in reality is hadn't been that long. The thugs were still coming and with no sign of being able to throw them off his tail. It was time for a new plan. Perhaps if he ran start to the police station that would throw the thugs. Surely, they would not follow him in the hands of the police. Well, that was what he was hoping.

* * *

He'd lost count of how many kicks and punches had come into contact with him. But all he knew now was that he was hurting all over. Aiden and Jamie were relentlessly hitting him. It was pretty obvious that they were not happy. The Pharaoh was beginning to think it would never stop but a yell halted the torment.

"Aiden! That guard! He's run start to the police station, we've got to get out of here!"

The Pharaoh dared to look up at Aiden, who looked like he wanted to cut him in half. Seeing the Pharaoh looking Aiden kicked him in the face. The Pharaoh felt his nose break and the blood rush out of it. The Pharaoh curled into a ball. Now his face hurt along with his wrist. Around him the thugs were rushing about. But all the Pharaoh could think about was.. he should have left with that guard when he had the chance.

* * *

"Look, you have to go now! They might have killed the boy for all I know."

"I know Mr Johnson, we are gathering our forces now. It is going to take a lot of us to bring down Domino's Most Wanted."

Paul began pacing. His plan had worked, when the two thugs chasing had seen him running to the police station they had run off. No doubt to warn the boss about where he had gone. If the police did not move quickly then they would be gone and then there would be no hope of getting the boy back.

"OK, Mr Johnson. I know you care for this boy, I can't even begin to imagine what you guys have been through but let us take care of him now. Go home to your family." The Sergeant said.

Paul grabbed a piece of paper from a nearby table and wrote a number down.

"As soon as he is safe, call me. I want to know when he is safe."

The sergeant nodded, accepting the number. He watched as Paul was escorted out by an officer, who would stay with him until he got home. Turning he returned to the office to see if the preparations were ready. Seeing that everything was in place he quickly got himself ready and met with the waiting crew.

"Sir!" A senior office called out to him, "Should we get in contact with Yugi?"

"No. We will contact him as soon as his brother is safe."

* * *

"Hurry up boys! We need to get out of here."

The sound of footsteps were still all around him. Sounds of things being packed up or dropped accompanied the footsteps. But yet he was still curled into a ball, as if being curled into a ball would help to protect himself. The Pharaoh lay there and listened to the footsteps. But there was a new sound, a distant sound. A sound of wheels. He'd heard that sound many times and he knew what is was. It was the sound of an approaching car. Wait! Cars! There were more. What they were doing here, he did not know. But the Pharaoh clung to the hope that this was help, that this was someone coming to help him. Aiden and the others hadn't seemed to of heard the cars as they were still rushing around.

Out of nowhere the window a few metres away from the Pharaoh was shattered, sending glass everywhere. A piece of shattered glass did slice across his cheek, but he did not move. It was possible that he was frightened as there was so much noise that followed the breaking of the glass. Shouts and screams. The sounds of fists meeting flesh. The sound of the Millennium Puzzle, which Aiden was still wearing, smashing on something.

A pair of hands grabbed him, holding him to the floor. The Pharaoh shifted, trying to throw of the hands.

"Don't move. Stay still." The voice said, it was an order but the owner of the voices was not one of the thugs.

The Pharaoh shivered slightly, his shivers were from his fear. As much as he wanted to he could not suppress his fear. Eventually the sound of fighting stopped and all that was left was a few voices. The hands on his back were removed. Slowly, the Pharaoh sat up still cradling his injured arm to his chest. Looking around he saw Aiden and the others in hand-cuffs in the middle of the room. There were three men watching over them, with the word 'Police' written on the back of their coats. Knowing what had happened, the Pharaoh relaxed slightly. He was safe.

* * *

Yugi was laying on the sofa, he couldn't sleep. He was far too worried about the Pharaoh to sleep. Exhaustion would hit later but for now, he just lay on the sofa. Grandpa had gone to bed an hour ago, and Yugi was considering going to relax on his own bed but the phone rang. Startled by the ringing, Yugi fell off the sofa. Picking himself up he glanced at the clock before moving to the phone. Who was calling them at nearly midnight?

"Hello?"

"Hello Yugi? This is Sergeant Stevens from Domino Police."

Yugi was defiantly awake now, "Have you found him? You wouldn't call this late unless you found him or..."

"Yes, we have found him. He's at Domino Hospital right now, come now and I shall explain it all to you."

X

* * *

X

Sort of a cliff hanger... maybe.. No not really but oh well.. :D

What is going to happen about the Puzzle? ...Hmmm...

Please review guys... :D

I thank you for reading and shall see you soon.

Follow me on Facebook!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my Reviewers: **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic, Zeladious**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 9**

Yugi ran flat out, through the bitter cold of the late November night but that did not stop him. After he'd received the call he'd thrown some clothes on, grabbed a coat and left. He hadn't told Grandpa yet but he would text him. Domino Hospital came into view and Yugi forced himself to run faster. The doors to the ER opened and he skidded to a stop at the reception desk where Sergeant Stevens was standing, talking to one of the nurses and with a notepad in hand.

"Ah Yugi." The Sergeant said, "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get here."

"I ran, as fast as I could." Yugi replied, panting slightly.

"The nurse here will fill you in a minute, but first go see Yami."

The sergeant pointed to a bed in the corner of the ER, the Pharaoh was sitting here. He was looking at the bed he was sitting on so he hadn't seen Yugi. What he was looking at was the shattered Puzzle in front of him. Yugi walked over to him, as he approached the Pharaoh looked up and met Yugi's gaze. He looked frightened, which was a emotion that Yugi had never seen the Pharaoh display before. Reaching his side Yugi wasted no time in drawing the Pharaoh in for a hug. Yugi still did not know how the Pharaoh had been released from the Puzzle but right now he did not care. He felt the Pharaoh's hand tighten its hold on his coat and in return Yugi drew the Pharaoh closer to him.

A few moments later Yugi broke the hug and looked at the Pharaoh. He could see a white bandage across his nose and various cuts across his face. His right arm was being held in a sling, which meant that there was something potentially bad wrong with it.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked, softly.

The Pharaoh nodded, reluctant to use his voice. Yugi drew him in for another hug, it looked like the Pharaoh needed it. This time it was a nurse who broke the hug by calling Yugi. Yugi looked at her, she motioned to him. Reluctantly he moved away from the Pharaoh's side and over to the nurse.

"I just thought I'd tell you what's wrong with him." She said, "Well, obviously his nose is broken but it has been set and should heal nicely on its own. We are more concerned with his wrist. He's reluctant to move it or allow us to touch it. So, we need to take him to X-ray to see what's wrong with it. He's also a bit under-nourished so just make sure he eats something with good nutritious content for the next couple of days but I wouldn't worry about that too much."

Yugi nodded in understanding. The nurse told him that they would take him up in a few minutes. Moving back to the Pharaoh, he looked at the puzzle pieces in front of the Pharaoh. Picking up a piece he started to repair the puzzle. The Pharaoh tried to lend a hand but with only one hand available to him, he could not do much. Yugi built the Puzzle quite quickly, seeing as this was the third time he'd put the puzzle back together. When the Nurse came over to escort them to the x-ray room the puzzle was half complete. Yugi was forced to wait outside while the pictures were taken. While Yugi was waiting he sent a text to Grandpa telling him what had happened. Although, it had gone 1am in the morning now so it was unlikely that he would receive it until morning.

Within a couple of minutes the results came back, the Pharaoh hadn't broken his wrist. This would have been ok but as his wrist was swollen and bruised which mean the Pharaoh would have to have a MRI scan to see what was wrong with the wrist. This wasn't a pleasant experience for the Pharaoh, lying inside a small tunnel for nearly twenty minutes. He was claustrophobic and by the time the scan was done, he'd begun shaking slightly. The wait for the scans this time was longer and while they were waiting the police came to speak to the Pharaoh. But the Pharaoh was reluctant to speak. What he did say was not too specific and he didn't give much details. He was asked whether he'd been hit by Aiden and after a long pause a small 'yes' was the answer. Knowing that they wouldn't get much else they left them alone. They were waiting in a small waiting room, they were the only people in there. The adrenaline that had been pumping through his body had worn off and he was beginning to really feel his exhaustion. His eyelids became heavy, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder he let his eyelids close.

Yugi, who was continuing to repair the Puzzle, felt the Pharaoh rest his head on his shoulder. Looking across he saw that the Pharaoh was sleeping, or appeared to be. He smiled slightly before continuing to fix the puzzle. The past five weeks had been hell and he knew that was because he was so used to the Pharaoh's presence so without it Yugi had felt empty. But now that the Pharaoh was here, even though he was fresh and blood, he felt himself again. It seemed that was how dependant on each other they had become. He began to wonder about the Pharaoh, how he had got out of the Puzzle. Well, the only way to answer that was for the Pharaoh to tell him. But Yugi knew that he was in no state to tell him. Their minds may not be linked but Yugi knew the Pharaoh too well. He could tell from the Pharaoh body language and his reluctance to speak was a clear indicator that he was quite shaken up from his experience. But with rest he might open up, it was never good to hold things in.

A few pieces later and the Puzzle was complete, smiling he hung it round his neck glad that it was back where it belonged. Looking over to the Pharaoh, he saw that he defiantly asleep. The nurse, who had taken the scan came into view. She smiled at Yugi and told him that the scans were back. Gently, he nudged the Pharaoh to rouse him. A pair of sleepy eyes blinked up at him. The Pharaoh did have to get help from Yugi to stand, he was still so tired. But once standing he was fine. They followed the nurse who took them to a Doctor who was waiting for them.

"Ah, Yami come sit." The Doctor said.

The Pharaoh sat and Yugi hovered behind him.

"You scans have come back and I'm afraid there is some damage to the ligaments in your wrist." The Doctor paused as if waiting for an answer when he got none he continued, "It is what called a grade three sprain. Basically, the ligaments in your wrist have completely torn and are no longer connected to the bone. To fix that I'm afraid we need to surgically repair it."

The Pharaoh bowed his head slightly, all he wanted was to go back to Yugi's and sleep. He wanted this all to be over.

"I know this is a lot to take in but think of it this way. This could have been a lot worse, it may not seem like that but it could have been a lot worse. We can do it tonight so don't worry about it, ok. We'll admit you and then take you to theatre* as soon as we can."

The Pharaoh followed the Doctor to a ward, Yugi close behind. Time seemed to move very quickly after that. Before they really knew it the Pharaoh was taken to theatre. Yugi couldn't help but worry, he knew that the Pharaoh wanted nothing more then to get out here but this is what needed to happen to enable him to recover from all this. Yugi sighed, sitting in the waiting room. It was the early hours of the morning and he was exhausted. The police had come and told him about what had happened when they'd found the Pharaoh. As he reflected on what the police had said he slipped off to sleep.

X

* * *

X

*theatre - You guys can probably guess but this is what we call the OR..

If anyone is wondering what happened when the Pharaoh was rescued and how the great Domino's Most Wanted was caught.. that is coming don't worry.

Please review. :D

Thank you for reading!

Follow me on Facebook!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my Reviewers: **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic**

^Sorry I forgot to put it in XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 10**

The Pharaoh had been out of theatre for a few hours now, but the doctors were letting him sleep until he naturally woke. His arm was immobilised which is would be for a few weeks before it would need physical therapy to strengthen the muscles. The Pharaoh being asleep allowed Yugi to bring Grandpa up to speed with what had happened, when Grandpa had received Yugi's text he'd come straight to the hospital. With Grandpa up to speed it was just a case of waiting for the Pharaoh to wake so they could take him home. But while they were waiting Yugi and Grandpa drew up a plan about clearing the spare from for the Pharaoh. That spare room was a bedroom, but it was more of a storage room at the moment. It needed clearing then they would need to buy a bed frame. Luckily, they already had a spare mattress which was a relief but whether it was in a good state was another question. But they would find that out when they got home.

It was at least another half an hour before a pair of sleepy eyes slid open. The Pharaoh just lay there for a while before slowly sitting up.

"You ok?" Yugi asked.

The Pharaoh simply nodded. He did still look tired but more alert then he had done a couple of hours ago. His broken nose still had the bandage around it, which would be on for at least two weeks. With the Pharaoh awake it wasn't that long until the paper work came through and they could leave. But they were advised to take the back exit, the main headlines on the news had been about Aiden's capture so the press were filling up the car park.

Outside of the hospital Yugi and the Pharaoh had to wait while Grandpa brought the car round before driving off. Luckily none of the press had seen them go. The last thing they needed was the press to be all over them, the Pharaoh would not like that. Both Grandpa and Yugi knew was that all the Pharaoh wanted to forget this. But that would be hard to do, every single radio station were discussing the capture of Domino's Most Wanted. One of the radio stations were speculating about the treatment that the Pharaoh and other captive received. Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw the Pharaoh curl in on himself. He immediately turned the radio to another channel, it was a classical music channel but at least it wasn't anything to do with Domino's Most Wanted.

Yugi was relieved to see that when they arrived home there was no photographs outside. There was no doubt that the press had worked out that it was the King of Games' brother who had been captured. So, why they weren't here was a mystery but a good one. The next task for the day for Yugi and Grandpa was to clear out the spare room. The spare room was right next door to Yugi's room so the Pharaoh chose to stay in there while the other room was cleared, which could take more than one day. Though the Pharaoh would not admit it, he didn't want to be left on his own so being somewhere close to Yugi and Grandpa was more reassuring. Of course, Yugi had guessed why the Pharaoh had chosen to stay close to them. It was obvious as the Pharaoh's behaviour was completely different. He still didn't say very much at all, he was more reserved then before. This in time, hopefully, would wear off but if being close to the Pharaoh is what was needed for him to recover then that is what would happen.

With the Pharaoh settled, they began to battle through the spare room. Most of it was junk, some was things like Christmas decorations. It took awhile to sort out a system but they finally got the hang of it. Eventually they managed to dig out the spare mattress, though it had taken Yugi having to climb on top of something to push it out. Guiding it into his room, Yugi let it slip to the floor. As it hit the floor it made a loud 'thump' sound as it hit the ground. The Pharaoh, who was sitting on Yugi's bed, flinched. The last time he had heard a sound similar to that something in his wrist had torn.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pharaoh. I didn't mean to scare you."

The Pharaoh smiled slightly, "I-It's ok."

Yugi regarded the Pharaoh, he looked so un-Pharaoh like. The Pharaoh was normal a proud, very self-confident person. Now.. he looked so fragile. Yugi had given the Pharaoh his laptop to keep him occupied, but it seemed that he hadn't used it. In fact the Pharaoh looked tried, to be fair he was still recovering for the anaesthesia. Yugi smiled at the Pharaoh and asked whether he wanted anything. When he got a 'no' for a response Yugi went back to helping Grandpa.

* * *

It took another day to clear the spare room. They had not realised how much stuff they really had. Although that room was clear and ready for the Pharaoh to move into but the only problem was that the bed frame they had ordered had still not arrived. This meant the Pharaoh was still sleeping on the mattress on the floor in Yugi's room. The Pharaoh wasn't bothered by sleeping on the floor, he been doing that for the past few weeks. Yugi did offer the Pharaoh his bed, but the Pharaoh refused. The Pharaoh still had not said a word about what had happened. Yugi and Grandpa knew it was not good to bottle things up. They had to get the Pharaoh talking about what happened. This would hopefully allow the Pharaoh to let his personality to come back.

Yugi came upstairs and looked into his room. The Pharaoh was curled up under the covers, staring up at the ceiling. Lying down next to the Pharaoh he looked at him;

"What's wrong?"

The Pharaoh rolled over so he was facing Yugi. Gazing into his eyes before sighing.

"I... I can still smell the alcohol that was in the air. Still hear the laughter as they hit me. I can still remember being forced to watch as they stole from Bakura's house."

"You were there?"

The Pharaoh nodded, "They... t..tackled me to the ground and used duct tape to tie my hands behind my back."

Yugi could see tears beginning to swell in the Pharaoh's eyes.

"I remember Aiden standing over me, just smirking at me."

Yugi said nothing, just allowed the Pharaoh to get it all off his chest.

"I remember windows smashing and someone grabbing me, holding me down. Whoever it was.. was a police person. But I remember, the screams, cries and the sounds of fists hitting ... hitting flesh."

The tears were freely running down the Pharaoh's face now. He opened his mouth to say more but no words came out. Yugi shuffled closer and pulled the Pharaoh into a hug. Yugi held him closer, being mindful of the Pharaoh's immobilised arm.

He wasn't sure how long he held the Pharaoh close but eventually he noticed that the Pharaoh had fallen asleep. Yugi untangled himself and pulled the duvet over the now slumbering Pharaoh. As he left the room he glanced back at the Pharaoh, at least he had told Yugi. But to be honest, Yugi had not realised how badly affected by this the Pharaoh was. Maybe he'd be ok when he woke, but Yugi couldn't be sure. Moving downstairs Yugi found Grandpa in the living room, the latter looked up when he entered.

"You alright, my boy?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I was talking to the Pharaoh. He's.. well he's quite badly affected by what happened."

"What did he say?"

"He told me all the things he remembers. Like.. like the sounds of fists hitting flesh."

Grandpa sighed, "He's just badly shaken by all this. Give him a couple of days and he'll come back to us.

At this point the letterbox clattered, getting up Yugi collected the letter and brought it into the living room. Yugi frowned, it was addressed to 'Yami Moto' which was the Pharaoh. But who would be writing a letter to the Pharaoh? Grandpa had come to Yugi's side and looked at the envelope.

"We can't open it, we'll have to wait for him to come down." Grandpa said.

For the next hour the envelope was left on the coffee table and gained anxious glances from Yugi and Grandpa. When gentle footsteps descended from upstairs both Yugi and Grandpa hovered by the coffee table. As the Pharaoh came into the room he was greeted by the anxious faces of Grandpa and Yugi. Yugi picked up the letter and gave it to the Pharaoh. He gazed at the Pharaoh as he opened the letter. But as soon as he had read the letter he dropped it and rushed back upstairs. Yugi moved forwards and picked up the letter, reading it.

"The court wants the Pharaoh to attend Aiden's trail and testify against him."

X

* * *

X

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

ehehehehhehehe ... Yeap a couple of chapters left I think :S Waaah... :(

Please Review guys!

Thank you for watching, I will see you soon. Wait.. watching? XD Reading my bad!

Follow me on Facebook!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to my Reviewers: **Atem-Fan4eva, Aqua girl 007, SerenePanic , Zeladious**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 11**

They were sat in a long corridor with benches down long side of the corridor, on the other where various doors. Behind one of those doors was the trail of Domino's Most Wanted. The charges against him included Robbery, Kidnap and wounding with intent. In the dock with two guards sitting either side of him was Aiden. He did not seem remotely bothered by the number of charges against him or the potential sentence of nearly ten years in prison. He just sat there with a smirk on his face not bothered by it all. The current witness was Police Officer Davis, who had been on the scene when Aiden was captured.

"So, Officer Davis. Please describe to the court what happened."

"Well..."

* * *

_The officers spread out around the house, taking up various positions by doors and windows." _

_"Officer Davis." _

_Davis turned to see the Sergeant approaching him, "Sir." _

_"When we get in you are to protect the boy. He could potentially be badly injured, so do not move him. Just protect him."_

_Davis nodded in understanding. Taking up position he mentally steeled himself for what was about to come. The officer at the window smashed the glass and leapt inside. Davis hung back allowing the other to jump through before he jumped inside. The scene that greeted him was like a riot. The other officers were busying taking down the thugs inside, the thugs were fighting back. They tried to throw punches that the policemen would not expect but the officers were just too good. There was one man who had a golden necklace around his neck. He was good, he managed sometimes to throw the officers off. The odd thing was that the necklace was glowing, Davis didn't know what this meant. Maybe that had something to do to why this man was holding his own. Impossible, maybe it was the lighting that made the necklace look like it was glowing. As Davis watched the man with the necklace was body slammed into the wall, the necklace smashed into the wall where it broken into pieces. In seconds officers were on top of him.  
_

_"Davis!" The Sergeant yelled, "The boy!" _

_Davis suddenly remembered, spinning around he saw the boy curled up on the floor. Rushing over to his side, Davis placed his hands on the boy holding him down._

_"__Don't move. Stay still."_

_He felt the boy start to shake beneath him. Keeping his hands on the boy he watched the others. The police had won, the thugs were all in handcuffs. Davis let go off the boy, but stayed but him. The boy sat up and gazed around. _

_"Get them out to the cars and call an ambulance." The Sergeant ordered. _

_He then moved over to the boy and knelt down in front of him,_

_"What's your name?" _

_"Y-Yami.." _

_"Ok Yami. What we're going to do now is call an ambulance to take you to hospital and from there I'll call Yugi. Is that ok?" _

_The boy nodded slightly. The Sergeant smiled, pulled off his coat and wrapped around the boy's shoulders. Davis was ordered to look in the other rooms for any reported stolen item. When he came back into the main room the paramedics had arrived and were escorting the boy to the waiting ambulance._

_"Grey and Davis you are in charge from here." The Sergeant called before following the paramedics. _

* * *

"Does the defence have any counterstatement regarding the witness's statement?" The Judge asked.

The defence lawyers lent in and muttered quiet words.

"The defence has no statement." One of them said.

"Right, let's get the next witness in."

* * *

Outside the court room sitting on one of the benches was the Pharaoh, who was shaking like a leaf. It was clear that he didn't want to be here. It hadn't even been his choice to come, the court had summoned him which meant he had no choice. All the same he did not want to be here, this meant that Yugi and Grandpa were having a hard time trying to calm the Pharaoh down.

"Yugi.. I.. I don't want to do this." The Pharaoh said.

Yugi knelt in front of the Pharaoh, taking hold of his good hand, "I know you don't but we don't have a choice."

"I c-can't look at _him_ again. I..I.."

"Don't worry Pharaoh, it's all going to be fine." Grandpa said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The door to the court room opened. Paul walked out of it followed by a man wearing black robes, the court usher. Paul came straight over to the Pharaoh.

"You'll be fine, ok? Just stay calm."

The Pharaoh nodded slowly before looking to the usher, who motioned to him. He looked to Yugi;

"I can't do this Yugi."

"Yes, you can."

Yugi almost pulled the Pharaoh to his feet and push him over to the waiting usher. The Pharaoh was still shaking.

"We'll be right here ok?"

The Pharaoh just looked at him before the usher ushered him in. The Pharaoh was still shaking as he walked in.

"You think he'll be ok Grandpa?" Yugi asked, as soon as the door closed.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I think he has been slightly traumatised so this will either help him or make his situation worse."

* * *

He immediately knew where Aiden was but refusing to look at him, he couldn't. The usher showed him to the seat inside the witness dock. For a moment he looked down at his hands before;

"Yami." The Pharaoh looked up, "How long were you held by Aiden Clark and his thugs."

"F...For about 4 w-weeks I..I think."

The Pharaoh's trembling was starting to become more vigorous.

"And before the day you were rescued did he ever hit you." The questioner asked.

The Pharaoh was not relaxing he was becoming more and more shaky. But he nodded.

"Where you there when Aiden captured the Domino Bank Guard, Paul Johnson?"

A shaky nod.

"Alright, on that night can you tell the court how Mr Johnson was captured?"

The Pharaoh closed his eyes, he wanted to get out of here. The court members could clearly see the Pharaoh's growing distress.

"In your own time Yami." The questioner said.

"T-they... wre.. wrestled him t-to the ground and h-hit her until they t-tied his hands up."

Tears began to swell in the Pharaoh's eyes.

"After you were both taken back to their hideout, did they harm you two."

Tears leaked and he nodded.

"We're nearly finished, ok? Can you tell us what he did to you on the night your were rescued?"

The Pharaoh, who was still avoiding Aiden's gaze, was enveloped by the flashback of him being tackled to the ground. Punches being rained down upon him. Aiden's foot slamming into his nose. His nose breaking... blood. The Pharaoh looked down at his hands, tears falling thick and fast.

"You remember what I did." Aiden smirked. "You remember."

The Pharaoh looked up, trying not to look at Aiden. But their eyes met.

"You remember what happened. I tackled you to the ground. I hit you. I kicked you. I broke you nose."

The Pharaoh shook violently as awful memories came back.

"I hit you because you were asking for it."

He couldn't take anymore. The Pharaoh bolted from the dock, running for the exit.

"That's right run! RUN! Run like the coward you are!" Aiden yelled, jumping up for his seat.

The police officers beside him jumped the their feet, pulling Aiden back to his seat.

The Pharaoh burst through the door and ran down the corridor. But he was stopped when Yugi got in front of him, gripping both of his arms and got in front of him. The Pharaoh's knees gave way, Yugi knelt in front of him.

"Pharaoh? What happened?"

"I-I can't g-go back there. P-please, don't make me."

Yugi could see the tears falling, the tear tracks staining his face, so he pulled the latter into a hug. As Yugi embraced the Pharaoh the usher came over to Grandpa and whispered something in his ear. Grandpa nodded and moved over to the Pharaoh's side.

"Come on, let's go home."

Grandpa eased the Pharaoh to his feet and gently led him out. Yugi followed close behind. This had obviously not been a good thing for the Pharaoh.

* * *

Grandpa came back into the room, Yugi was sitting in an armchair gazing at the TV. The Pharaoh was in the other armchair, looking straight at his lap. He was still really shaken from the court earlier. Sighing, Grandpa sat down on the sofa still looking at the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh?" He called, the latter looked up, "Come here, my boy."

The Pharaoh came without question. Grandpa motioned for him to lay down, which he did. With his head on Grandpa's lap the Pharaoh sighed. Grandpa began running his fingers through the other's hair.

"Yugi liked this, it calmed him down."

At the mention of his name, Yugi looked up. He watched what Grandpa was doing and smiled. That had indeed calmed him down before. Yugi sighed, watching the Pharaoh who did seem to be calming down. This had to get better, the Pharaoh needed to pull himself out of his current state. Yugi needed him to pull out of this, as it could get much worse. God knows what would happen if it was to get worse. It _had_ to get better.

X

* * *

X

Tehehehe... The usher ushered him in :D XD I had a giggle to myself because I'm that cool :P

Don't worry, I will fix the Pharaoh :D Not sure how but I will :D XD

Please Review! :D

Thanks for reading, I shall see you soon.

Follow me on Facebook!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my Reviewers: **SerenePanic, Aqua girl 007, Atem-Fan4eva, Zeladious**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 12**

It had taken a while but the Pharaoh was beginning to return them. It seemed that although going to the court had really badly affected him and the days that followed had involved keeping the Pharaoh's mind off it. But it had done a little bit of good as the Pharaoh opened up more. He had told Yugi things he remembered before the court case, but a few days after he'd sat down with Yugi and Grandpa. He'd told them everything, all that had happened. Both Yugi and Grandpa listened, they didn't interrupt him just let him say what he wanted to say. After they had done a sort of group hug as tears were threatening to roll down the Pharaoh's face. This had done some good as having got everything off his chest it allowed the Pharaoh to become more of himself. The court had not asked the Pharaoh to come back. Having a witness run from the room in tears had showed them there was little point bringing him back as the same thing might happen again. This the Pharaoh was eternally thankful for. The last thing he wanted to do was the see _him_ again.

Yugi's friends were becoming restless as well. They wanted to see the Pharaoh and help him but Yugi was keeping them away for the moment as the Pharaoh was still fragile. Getting his friends on the scene might not help the Pharaoh as he was weary of other people. He didn't go into the shop during its opening hours, choosing to stay in the living room out of the way. Yugi wanted his friends to help but if the Pharaoh wasn't ready then that was it.

* * *

"Yugi! Come on, let us come to yours tonight and talk to him. It will help!"

"I'm sorry Tristan, I know you guys want to help and I appreciate it but the Pharaoh it not ready yet."

"But why Yugi!"

"He's still fragile. He gets uneasy when someone comes to the door. He doesn't go into the shop because he's anxious about the people." Yugi sighed, "We just have to wait until he's ready."

"But when will that be Yugi." Tea asked.

"Soon I hope, he's slowly getting there."

* * *

The Pharaoh was nestled comfortably in the living room sofa. His injured hand had been removed from the cast a couple of days ago. He now had a support bandage round it, it prevented movement but gave his fingers more movement although moving the fingers were painful. The hardest part was beginning as he had to start to strengthen the muscles again which was painful. He should actually being exercising it now but he didn't really fancy the pain right now. So he flicked through the channels looking for something to watch. Settling for a random reality show he nestled further into the sofa to watch. A few minutes later the door bell rang and the Pharaoh froze. Slowly, he got up and stared at the door. Should be open it? No. No he couldn't, what if someone was waiting there for him? Slowly, he moved to the game shop and glanced round the door. Having confirmed that no one was in there he walked to Grandpa.

"What's wrong Pharaoh?"

"T..There's someone at the door."

"OK, that's fine. Don't panic." Grandpa reassured, seeing the Pharaoh was on edge.

Grandpa led the way back to the door. The Pharaoh hurried to the stairs which was out of sight of the door. Grandpa opened the door and Yugi stepped inside.

"Sorry, I forgot to take my keys this morning."

Grandpa shut the door behind Yugi and moved back to the shop.

"Where's the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa just pointed to the stairs. Moving over to it Yugi looked up to see the Pharaoh sitting half way up them. He sighed, the Pharaoh was still uneasy of people coming to the door.

"Why am I so afraid of the door, Yugi?" The Pharaoh said, running a hand through his hair.

"You're just a afraid that someone will come for you. Which by the way they won't."

"This is ridiculous.. I don't want to be this way anymore."

"It'll get better Pharaoh." Yugi said.

The Pharaoh sighed and returned to the sofa. He nestled back into the sofa, Yugi pulled out his homework and began working through it. As he worked through his work his mind turned back to the Pharaoh. He was getting better but this uneasiness of the door and other people he will need to work through. Yugi had to admit that was had not been sure if the Pharaoh would have made it this far. But once again the Pharaoh had showed he had the strength. Without knowing it while he'd been thinking Yugi had been staring at the Pharaoh. Feeling the eyes upon him, the Pharaoh turned round.

"Are you ok Yugi?"

Yugi jumped slightly, "Yeah, sorry. Have you done those exercises today?"

The Pharaoh sighed, "Not yet. I'm not in the mood for how painful it will be."

"Come on, if you want your hand to get better then you need to."

The Pharaoh signed and slowly began to remove the bandage. He proceeded to start the simple exercises for his wrist. Yugi looked down again, continuing to work through his homework. He frowned as he came across a question that he couldn't answer. After mentally cursing the god of Maths for cursing him with these questions, he finally worked it out. But as he worked it out the answer he had a small cry of pain. Looking up he saw the Pharaoh curled on the sofa with his injured hand close to him.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi moved swiftly over to him, "What's wrong?"

"I.. moved it to far back."

Yugi grabbed the bandage behind him and carefully wrapped it round the other's hand again.

"Hang on a second." Yugi said.

He got up and hurried to the kitchen, grabbed some painkillers and a glass of water. Returning to the Pharaoh he aided him in taking them. Once done, the Pharaoh drew his injured arm close to him. Yugi smiled sympathetically at him before moving back to his work. When Grandpa came through, Yugi explained what had happened quietly. Grandpa ruffled the Pharaoh's hair gently before moving into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

The first few days had been hell for the Pharaoh, building up the strengthen in the muscles was really painful. But it was starting to get a little easier, after just over week later, which was a relief for everyone. Although it was still really painful the Pharaoh was beginning to be able to handle objects in his hand which was making life a bit easier. Moving into the living room, the Pharaoh was holding a mug of hot chocolate. Yugi was sat on the sofa, watching the news. He glanced at the Pharaoh coming into the room. There was a slight frown on the Pharaoh's face. But the Pharaoh seemed alright.

"Yugi!"

Apparently, he wasn't.

"Yugi! Take this, I-I can't hold it."

Yugi swiftly moved over to the Pharaoh, taking the mug from his hand. The Pharaoh sat on the sofa, rubbing his bandaged hand.

"I'm sorry, it was getting painful and I was convinced I was going to drop it." The Pharaoh said, accepting the mug from Yugi in his good hand.

"It's ok, you did good! Your hand is defiantly getting stronger."

The Pharaoh shared a small smile, taking a slip of his drink. The pain in his wrist was receding gradually. Both boys gazed at the TV where a 'Breaking News' story had just come on.

"_The infamous Domino's Most Wanted has finally been sentenced._" The reporter was saying, "_After weeks of court hearing, he has been sentenced to at least ten years in prison. The charges against him include robbery, kidnap and wounding with intent._"

Yugi looked to the Pharaoh, who had gone slightly pale. He smiled.

"It's over Pharaoh, he's locked away."

The other looked at him, "It's is..."

The Pharaoh seemed not to really believe him.

"It is Pharaoh, it's over."

The Pharaoh looked at him before sighing and nodding. It was over. It was all over. Though he still had to heal physically and mentally but it was over. It was going to get better from here. It was over. All over .

* * *

A shadowy figure peered round the corner of the building. He could see the police officers leading the cuffed Aiden Clark, Domino's Most Wanted, into the building. The figure smirked, this guy was good. He'd held the Pharaoh. _The_ Pharaoh. This guy was good but not good enough, as he'd been caught. Bakura's smirked deepened but maybe together they could be unstoppable.

X

* * *

X

Ta taaa!

Yeap. I am allll done. Domino's Most Wanted is officially finished.

Yeah little cliffy at the end.. I not really planning to do a spin off of this.. I was but I don't think it would work.

Please review guys!

I have got a idea for a fic but I am struggling to make it work so I don't know if it will or will be not working.

Also, advanced warning in September I will be leaving for University so I won't be able to write as much as I would want.

Don't panic though! I will try to make this new fic work so hopefully I shall see you soon!

Follow me on Facebook! I'm very mad on there, I'm recording myself playing Mario and Sonic on the Wii... and I'm very bad.. XD If you want to watch that then go for it.. :P

I shall see you very soon!

~RedRosePetal


End file.
